Ever Forgiving
by Morning Dew
Summary: One-Shot Fic! When Morning Dew is forced to keep her relationship with the infamous Spot Conlon a secret, she learns that the art of forgiving is not always an easy aspect to learn. Please R/R! ^_^


DISCLAIMER: No, after authoring 14 stories already, you might think the newsies belonged to me, but alas, they do not. *frowns* They belong to Disney. However Lucas Conlon and Morning Dew belong to me, so HA! Take that, Mickey. ^_^  
  
A.N.: Okay, I know what alotta youse are thinking, 'Morning Dew, what the heck are you doing writing ANOTHER story when you still have to finish like, five others!' SORRIE! But when I get an idea, I just have to write it down! Heehee. Can I get a witness? LoL! So anywho, this story was inspired by the movie 'Les Miserables' and the character Jean Valjean, who was so humble and forgiving. I just thought it's the type of person we should strive to be sometimes, especially in a world of lies and deceit. So without further ado, I present...  
  
~*~*Ever Forgiving*~*~  
  
Spot Conlon opened the door of the small brick edifice displaying a makeshift sign that read 'Bookstore' and entered in with a saunter, his eyes a bright green as they searched the tables and aisles within for the one he had come to see, his girl Morning Dew. Finally locating her, he snuck up to the girl from behind, wrapped his arms around her waist, and whispered a "hello" into her ear just before planting a kiss on her cheek.  
  
The girl spun around surprised and returned his kiss with one of her own as she clasped her hands behind his neck and embraced him. "Spot! Whaddya doin' on this side of town? Aint ya s'pose tah be sellin' papes?"  
  
He shrugged and let his hands fall into hers, feeling the smoothness of her skin and tracing his fingers over hers. "I thought I'd drop by and see ya. It's been, what...three days?"  
  
"Yea," she answered softly. She tugged on his arm and led him to a table at the back corner of the bookstore where already there were gathered several other books that she had been perusing over. She often went to the bookstore, whether it was to catch up on her reading or writing, and Spot many a time would joke about it being a second home to her.  
  
"It's hard havin' this kinda relationship, Spot." She regarded him seriously now, the banter in her voice gone. She wanted him to know how she felt, how she couldn't help but feel jealous every now and again whenever she heard the rumors that would roam about the Manhattan lodging house like wandering beasts. Rumors that told of the Brooklyn leader seducing whatever woman came across his path and bringing home a different girl every night that would stay in his room until dawn. They pierced her heart so violently she was frequently tempted to yell at the top of her lungs that she was Spot's girl, and that he would never do such a thing.  
  
But the Brooklyn leader wouldn't have it. "We'se can't tell anyone," he would tell her over and over again. "If Harlem or the Bronx knew about me weak points, they's wouldn't hesitate tah use 'em against me." Morning Dew thought it sweet of course that he cared about her so, but the terms that he had laid out were never to her liking. They couldn't display any means of affection in public, whether it was the slightest glance, the simplest touch, or a sweet kiss of greeting. On top of that, Spot found it of the absolute necessity to continue portraying his title as 'womanizer' for the sake of his reputation. He and Morning Dew had argued over this matter for over two weeks of yelling, tear-shedding, and broken hearts until an agreement had finally been made. It was rough, for the both of them.  
  
Spot sat down and pulled the girl onto his lap. "I know, babe. Ya think I like the fact that I'se can only kiss youse when we're alone?" He tightened his arms around her, suddenly afraid that someone might one day try to take her away from him. He couldn't imagine that ever happening. As much as the two had put each other through, they still could only find completeness in one another. Spot was lost without her; still an infamous leader and charmer, but one without heart. He needed Morning Dew more than he already knew. "It's bettah this way, though. I don't want me goil gettin' hoit by some scab off the streets."  
  
"But sometimes I wonder..." she paused, unsure that she should continue. Would Spot be offended by her lack of trust? Would he be hurt by her words? "Sometimes it seems like youse is more interested in the goils ya floit with than in me."  
  
"Is that what ya think?" With his thumb, he turned her chin so that they were eye to eye and looked at her a long moment before continuing. "Babe, I'se would nevah do anything tah hoit youse like that. If ya ever feel like that again, just remember this."  
  
"Remember wha-?" She was cut short when he pulled her down for a warm, electrifying kiss, a message of love directly from his heart.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A few days later, Morning Dew was seated at one of the many tables that made up the diner's affectionately called Tibby's by the newsies that made it their official lunch provider. Her table was already full with her best friends Snitch, Angel, Runner-who happened to be Spot's younger cousin, and herself. While Snitch and Runner busied themselves with playing poker, the girls conducted a heart to heart chat.  
  
"Angel, I like 'im a lot, but I don't think I'se can handle all this. I mean, did youse heah Phoenix the other day? She was goin' on about how she had made out with Spot at some pokah game, it's just too much!" She gazed at her reflection in her glass of water with brooding eyes and sighed. She never did know what had drawn Spot to her in the first place. She was shorter than most girls her age, had curly brown hair that framed her face like it would a five-year old and childish freckles that didn't help any. Most of the boys treated her as nothing more than a little sister, not that she minded, yet here was one of the most desired newsies in all New York who wanted no one else but her.  
  
Angel smiled sadly at her friend. "Well he has a point, Dewey. Youse is automatically a target if he makes the relationship open. People would do some crazy crap just tah get even with Spot." Momentarily distracted, she watched as Kid Blink told a joke to the boys at his table, all lost in riotous laughter. She sighed. "He's so adorable!"  
  
Morning Dew gave her a baffled expression, but then realized who her friend was referring to. "Ya still googly eyes fer him? I thought youse were gunna tell 'im how ya felt?"  
  
"Yea, I somehow remember youse sayin' some crap like that," said Runner as he shuffled his deck of cards for another game. "What'sa mattah, Meow? Cat got ya tongue?" He dodged her attack when she tried to smack him and fell out of his chair laughing.  
  
"Why do I sit with you immature freaks," Angel grumbled, but the smile on her lips told them she was only joking. "I'll tell him tahday! I'll take a chance, what do I'se gots tah lose, right?"  
  
Just then, Spot entered the restaurant hand in hand with a blonde known to the newsie crowd as Cherry, though better known as Brooklyn's second biggest flirt. At the moment, she was whispering things into Spot's ear, things that made him smirk, and things that Morning Dew did not care to know of for merely seeing the action embroiled her anger.  
  
The Brooklyn leader dared not glance about the restaurant for fear that he would catch Morning Dew's hurt look. He just kept his eyes fixated on Jack's table and led Cherry along with him.  
  
Angel gaped at him. "Crap, Dewey! Youse aint gunna let 'im shoot ya down like that, are ya? Hell, I'll give 'im a nice shinah across the eye fer youse! He just walked right pass ya, didn't even look at youse!" She started to rise from her seat with her hands balled into fists, but Morning Dew pulled her back down.  
  
"Don't worry 'bout it. I'm shoah he don't mean nothin' by it." She thought to watch Spot further and wait for him to cast a single glance her way, but as the minutes passed her efforts were to no avail. Had he forgotten she was present? Snitch and Runner even stopped their game of poker to see what would happen next.  
  
Spot never felt so tense when among his friends before. It was as if some unseen spotlight were aimed at him, ready to make apparent his flaws and mistakes as a boyfriend. 'Damned goil,' he thought while he feigned a laugh to something Cherry had just said. He couldn't face Morning Dew now! Surely she'd hate him after seeing him all over some broad she didn't know. He hated doing this to her; she didn't deserve it in the least bit. She deserved a normal relationship, but how could he offer her one?  
  
"So Brooklyn," Race said as he put out a cigar, "youse got yaself a new goil heah?"  
  
"Well I sure isn't one of his whores," Cherry giggled, "so I guess youse can say that." Then she did something Spot hadn't expected. She grabbed his face in her hands and pressed her lips against his, putting on a show that received hollers and catcalls.  
  
Morning Dew turned in her seat upon hearing the riot and gasped at the sight now before her. "Oh my god.." By the time the third word left her mouth, her eyes were already tear-filled, but she closed them and inhaled a deep breath, unwilling to fall apart like this. "I'm leaving," she announced dully, scooting out her chair and then pushing it back in once she had risen with a force that shook the table.  
  
"D'ya want me tah go with youse?" Angel stood up as well, but the girl's shaking head told her she wanted to be alone.  
  
Then she walked out of Tibby's as casually as she could, never once looking behind her, not caring whether Spot followed after or not.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lunch was finally over and the newsies would have to head back to the distribution center to buy their papers for the afternoon edition. Spot somehow managed to rid himself of Cherry, telling her he had to tend to leadership duties at some Queens meeting. Of course, it was no more than a lie that would give him time to find Morning Dew and apologize to her a hundred times over.  
  
He caught sight of Runner a few blocks ahead at a street corner and closed the distance between them in a short jog. "Heya shorty, youse seen Dewey anywhere?"  
  
"Nice show ya put on back there at Tibby's," the younger replied sarcastically. "What bettah way tah show ya goil youse care about 'er than tah make out with another goil, right?"  
  
"Listen, don't gimme ya attitude right now, alright? It's not like I'se enjoyed humiliatin' her. She knows that; things just got a lil' carried away tahday."  
  
Runner arched an eyebrow. "Just a little?" Before Spot could put him in his place, though, he motioned with his hand eastward. "She said something 'bout goin' tah the lodgin' house fer a nap."  
  
Spot thanked him with a nod and hurried on his way. Never had Morning Dew passed up an opportunity to sell for sleep. She loved peddling the papers; it gave her a chance to meet new people, exercise her wit, and walk every avenue of Manhattan.  
  
The lodging house was empty when he arrived at its abode, save for a few young boys playing marbles in the main room and Kloppmann going over the Log book. Spot ascended the stairs two at a time and navigated his way through the halls until he came upon the closed door to the girls' bunkroom. He knocked three times, but when no one answered he took the initiative and bid himself entrance.  
  
The place was certainly neater than the dwelling areas of the Brooklynites. Here, the beds were all done and the clothes neatly folded and resting upon the sheets. The only light the room offered was that of the sun's rays penetrating through the window curtains, but Spot instantly recognized the figure laying face down on a bed near the back.  
  
He approached the girl, the boards under his feet creaking as he went his way, and finally at her bedside let out a sigh. "Babe, please don't hate me. I'se so sorry 'bout what happened. I didn't think she'd do somethin' like that. I saw youse leave and I wanted tah go after ya, but I couldn't."  
  
"It's okay," Morning Dew grumbled into the pillow.  
  
"No, it's not okay 'cause youse aint talkin' tah me now." He kneeled down and rested his arms on the bed's edge. "Dewey, please. I don't know what else tah say."  
  
She still wouldn't turn her head. "If you're done talkin', then, ya might as well leave. Don't wanna keep Cherry waitin'." She hadn't meant to add that last statement, but it had come out anyways and now she regretted it. She could feel Spot's temper rising.  
  
"What was that s'pose tah mean? Ya know, I really don't get youse, babe. I'se can only say sorry so many times. Whaddya want me tah do!?" She wouldn't answer, and it infuriated him all the more. She was acting as if he had wanted to make out with Cherry! "Look at me," he said, his voice sterner. "Look at me!"  
  
Spot suddenly grew concerned when she refused again. He pulled himself into a sitting position on the bed and gently nudged the girl over so that they were facing each other. She finally relented and rolled onto her back, but was too embarrassed to meet his gaze. "Dewey," the Brooklyn leader said in shock, "how long has youse been cryin'?"  
  
She shrugged. "An hour I guess."  
  
"Youse were gunna let me get mad at ya like that? If I'd known youse were cryin', I'da been more understanding." He caressed her face with the back of his hand, wiping away the tears and frowning at her red-rimmed eyes. "Ya gotta stop keepin' ya feelings from me."  
  
"Yea, well why don't youse stop being such a jackass whenever we'se in the same building." She sat up and dried her face with the sleeves of her shirt.  
  
As much as Spot wanted to throw a comeback at her, he knew it would only worsen things. Besides, she had every right to feel the way she did. He had definitely crossed a border this time. "Okay, maybe I desoive that, but gimme another chance. I know it's hard fer youse, but it's hard fer me too! I try tah balance out everything, and I only end up ruinin' things between us, and I'm sorry. But we'se can woik this out, I know it. Please don't give up on me now."  
  
Morning Dew sighed. How many more times was she going to go through this agony? It was as if she were reliving the same scenario day after day with Spot. But he had apologized with all sincerity, and she did still want him. "Okay, I forgive youse." She offered him a small smile and he grinned back at her, as if his soul had been renewed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jack Kelly set up eight chairs around the table, preparing the arrangements for this evening's poker game, hosted by Manhattan. There was originally only going to be four players beside Jack (those four being the leaders from Brooklyn, Staten Island, Queens, and Midtown) but when a few girls insisted that they be included as well, he had to reorganize things. He combed his fingers through his locks of sandy-colored hair in thought and watched as Morning Dew made her way over to him.  
  
"Heya Jack," she said with a smile. "Don't forget tah put me next tah Spot, okay?"  
  
"How could I'se forget? You've been buggin' me about it all day." He playfully shoved her away and laughed. "So how's is things goin' between you two anyhow? Last I'se hoid, Spot told me ya weren't too happy with the relationship."  
  
Her face saddened. "He told ya that?" She had hoped he wouldn't have taken that comment too seriously. She hadn't meant that she was unhappy with him, for he was a wonderful person that made her feel as if life was once again worth living. But not seeing him for days at a time, and then having to bottle up her feelings when she did see him, it wasn't something she was at ease with. "Well, hopefully we'll woik things out. I'se guessin' he.."  
  
"Dewey! Dewey!" Someone bolted down the stairs like an asylum patient gone extremely mad and tackled the girl down to the floor. "Dewey! Oh my god, youse won't have any idea what happened!"  
  
Morning Dew's head throbbed from the impact but once she had gathered her bearings, she saw that her violator was none other than Angel. "Jeez, goil. Youse coulda killed me!"  
  
Angel couldn't stifle her laughter; though it was more of a girlish squeal. She rested her hands on her friend's shoulder and shook her. "Guess what?!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"HE asked ME out!!!" She performed a psychotic little victory dance and then skipped around the poker table, waving her arms wildly about and singing something about love being a pizza pie.  
  
Morning Dew joined in the celebration. "Meow, that's awesome! When did he ask youse!?"  
  
"Well, I finally woiked up the courage tah tell 'im when I saw him walkin' alone on the streets. I just completely spilled everything tah him, and he had this adorable smile on his face like he was flattered or somethin'. And then ya know what he says? 'Well, Meow, I'se actually had an eye on youse fer a while now and was intendin' on askin youse tah Medda's Dance'! And then he just asked me right then and after I said yes, he kissed me!" She let out another squeal and let her hand touch the lips that were now sacred to her because they had touched the man she loved.  
  
Morning Dew laughed. "Way tah woik it, goily! Youse bettah hold on tah him now, as much as youse been talkin' me ears off!" Angel shoved her causing her to laugh all the more.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
That evening certainly was eventful. Things were actually working well for Morning Dew and Spot. Just as Jack had promised, the two were seated next to each other at the poker table. Before the cards were dealt, while the others were deciding which cards would be wild, Spot let his hand innocently fall onto Morning Dew's leg. He crept his fingers down her thigh, watching her expressions all the while.  
  
He leaned over to her then and made sure only she could hear him when he said, "Why didn't youse wear a skoit? It woulda been so much easier that way." Her face flushed a deep red and she lightly smacked him on the arm. He smirked in return and picked up the cards that were dealt to him, but his mind couldn't concentrate with his girlfriend right beside him. He wanted so very much to just take her into his arms right there and show everyone the girl who had stolen his heart.  
  
Morning Dew pursed her lips at her cards. She hadn't told Jack, but the truth was that she really didn't know how to go about playing poker. Was she suppose to match together cards now, or was it something about making sure they all added up to twenty-one? She inwardly groaned. She was a terrible failure when it came to bluffing anyways. She decided to fold.  
  
Jack looked at her. "But we'se haven't even started bidding money."  
  
"Oh." As the others shared confused looks, she bashfully took back her cards and smacked Spot again when he burst out laughing.  
  
"Heya Jack," Spot said then. "How 'bout we give the lil' sweetheart heah a break and let 'er double up with me? Maybe I'll go home lucky tonight." To the others, it was merely Spot Conlon trying to win over another doll, but Jack saw it for what it really was. The Brooklyn leader would actually get the chance to treat the girl as he always wanted to; so he agreed.  
  
Spot smirked and looked at Morning Dew. "Ya wanna sit on me lap, babe?" He didn't even wait for her answer. He tugged on her arm as if he would never get another chance to openly show his affection and pulled her down onto him, wrapping an arm around her waist to lace his fingers with hers. "Alright, fellahs. I'se see ya all two bits!" The bidding went on until two boys had folded and the cards of the remaining five were revealed; Jack had won with a straight.  
  
"That's okay. Me goil is just warmin' up her luck, right sweetheart?" Spot held her closer, the grin on his face lengthening as the minutes passed. She couldn't help but notice that he looked so happy being with her like this, that he would give anything if only to hold her hand and not care who was looking. It made her heart swell with a new emotion for him. "Cause of coise she hasn't even givin' me a good luck kiss yet."  
  
Morning Dew didn't need a second invitation. She ran her fingers through Spot's silky strands of hair until her hand had reached the back of his head and kissed him, letting her desire fuel her actions. She wasn't even taken aback when Spot ran his tongue over her lips and then parted them to taste the sweetness and awe of her mouth. He explored the cavern with a yearning curiosity, wondering what would drive her mad with a sugary high. The flames within him were raging into a wildfire; he needed to have her now.  
  
"A-hem!"  
  
The couple reluctantly broke from their kiss, smiling at each other and laughing at the looks on their comrades' faces. One of the boys, Midtown's leader, shook his head and laughed. "Well, at least it weren't as bad as last night when youse were practically makin' out with that redhead goil on top the table!" The others joined in the guffaw except for Jack who shot a worried look Morning Dew's way. Spot's grin dropped and he felt the girl's grip on his hand loosen.  
  
"Maybe I should go," she said then, forcing a smile on her face. "I'se don't wanna be a distraction or anything." Spot tried to hold onto her but she broke free from his grasp and made her way into the adjacent room that was the kitchen.  
  
"Heya Spot, why don't youse fix us a few drinks," Jack said meaningfully. The Brooklyn leader took the cue and quickened his pace, but there wasn't much he could do once he found Morning Dew. She was seated atop a counter talking to Snitch, and to worsen the ordeal, there were at least eight other newsies lounging about chatting away the late hours of the night.  
  
"Dewey, can I'se talk tah youse in private?"  
  
Morning Dew didn't even look at him. "Listen, Spot. Don't worry 'bout it. I mean, youse is the all 'high-and-mighty' king of New Yawk and the 'infamous leadah of the Brooklyn newsies' and a million other things. Ya gots an image tah uphold and I understand that. It's no big deal, I'se fine with it."  
  
"But I shoulda told ya..."  
  
"Why? We'se all gots our secrets." She smiled at him. "Go back tah ya pokah game, Spot. I aint mad at youse."  
  
Spot wasn't sure whether to believe her or not. As many girls as he had dated in his past and he had yet to decipher the true meanings behind their words. Did she really want him to go, or was she testing him in some way? "Dewey, I..."  
  
She slid off the counter to her feet and rolled her eyes. "Spot, stop feelin' sorry. People is startin' tah look at us weird. Nothin' ya say is gunna change the fact that youse was all over whatever goil yesterday, so don't waste ya breath, huh?" Before he could stop her, she was already out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
As the weeks passed, Spot would visit the Manhattan lodging house more and more for a chance to talk with Morning Dew, but it seemed as if she specifically planned her outings during the same time as to purposely miss the opportunity to see him. She found herself more in the company of Runner on like days, who offered her so much advice she could write it down on paper and publish four volume's worth.  
  
Today they were dallying about Morningside Heights where they attended church, basking in the radiance of the sun as it beamed down on them. "It's not that I don't wanna be with him, it's just that I'se can't handle being with him like this!"  
  
Runner nodded in understanding. "Then tell 'im that. In the end, he's eventually gunna have tah choose between youse and his reputation."  
  
"But that's the problem! His reputation isn't what he's lookin' out fer! The only reason he's keepin' this all a secret is 'cause he doesn't want me gettin' hoit by some bloodthirsty street rats. He said he'd rather break up if it meant I'd be safer. So if he had tah choose, it definitely wouldn't be our relationship winnin'."  
  
"Then I'se don't know what tah tell youse," the younger admitted. "Ya wanna be with him, yet ya don't. Ya want him tah choose between youse and ya safety, yet ya don't! Youse is very confusin', goil."  
  
She smiled sadly. "I guess I'se just worried that I'll get tired of forgivin' him one day."  
  
Only then did Runner know where she was leading up to. "Lemme tell youse a story, Dewey." He sat down on the curb of the sidewalk and motioned for her to do the same. "A while back I was head over heels for this goil; she was the best thing that ever happened tah me and I couldn't stop thinkin' about her. Spot knew about it too and said she was a real looker, that I'd be lucky if I could win her over. Well, God was probably smilin' down on me cause that goil and me, we'se clicked together like that." He snapped his fingers.  
  
"Of coise, me dad never did approve of the relationship. One day, he even yelled at me in front of my friends about how I'se was disgracin' the family name and all that crap. He was so intent on endin' me relationship with this goil that he had her dismissed from the school I use tah attend; he was the headmastah, he could do stuff like that. I was beyond pissed, and when I had caught him alone in his office, I totally blew up on him. I screamed 'I Hate Youse!' about a hundred times right in his face and told 'im that I wish he would stay outta me life for good."  
  
His eyes grew misty and as he tried to continue the account, his voice choked and he had to swallow back the pain if only to teach Morning Dew the valuable lesson he had learned. "A few weeks latah, we'se still weren't talkin'. As far as I was concerned, he could disappear off the face of the earth and I wouldn't care. I'd snap at him whenever he tried tah say somethin' and keep repeatin' those three woids, 'I Hate Youse'." He took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly. "I remember when the bulls came tah our house, one of them holdin' a wallet. It was me father's. He had been mugged.  
  
"We'se rushed tah the hospital and when I saw him on that bed, I fell to me knees at his side and sobbed, I mean really sobbed. I cried more in that hour than I'se ever have in me life. All of a sudden, I didn't care about anything else but wantin' tah speak tah him again. I wanted tah tell him that I forgave him fer infringing on me private life, that I'se understood that he was only lookin' out fer me. And I wanted tah ask him for his forgiveness, I'se wanted him tah know that I hadn't meant it when I said I hated him. I wanted him tah know that I'se loved him...so much.  
  
"He passed away early the next mornin', he had just lost too much blood. He never did wake up from his unconsciousness; I'se never did get that chance tah talk tah him one last time." Runner kicked at a rock before him and sighed. "I guess what I'se tryin' tah say is tah never hold grudges against anyone, Dewey. I don't care what the person did tah youse. One day it's not gunna mattah anymore how they's wronged youse; one day you're gunna regret not havin' forgave them sooner."  
  
Morning Dew didn't know what to say.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
When the two friends returned to the Manhattan lodging house later in the afternoon, Morning Dew's stomach turned when her eyes fell on Spot sitting on a chair in the corner of the main room with that Cherry girl straddling his lap. A number of obscenities raced through her mind, all of which she wanted so badly to scream at him. Why was he doing this to her? Why was he letting Cherry have her way in all things?  
  
She decided she should make a stand against it. He would have to learn sooner or later that he could not keep doing this to her, beg for forgiveness and then make another blunder that would only tear them father apart. She marched up to the two lovers and tapped on Cherry's shoulder. "Uhm, excuse me?"  
  
Cherry was obviously disappointed by the intrusion and it clearly showed when she looked at Morning Dew as if the girl was a beggar that insulted her human worth. Spot on the other hand could only bite his lip and wait the argument out. "What the hell do youse wants?"  
  
"I just need tah talk tah Spot fer a split second if ya don't mind."  
  
"Go jump in a hole, loser." Cherry spit at the girl's feet and turned back to Spot with a grin. By now, a handful of newsies had found interest in their 'kid sister' taking on the conceited beauty and had gathered around for entertainment.  
  
Morning Dew only laughed and tapped on the blonde's shoulder again. "Cherry, it should only take a minute or two."  
  
"What the hell is ya problem!?" Cherry jumped to her feet and shoved the girl back so hard that she fell onto the hard wood floor with a loud thump. "Can't ya sorry behind see that I'se busy with him right now? What makes ya think he wants youse over me anyways? Go talk tah him on ya own time."  
  
"Maybe I can give him something youse never can!" Morning Dew climbed to her feet and glared at the girl; the crowd around was steadily growing in number. This was certainly a fight one did not want to miss.  
  
"Ha! Keep dreamin', sweetheart. Ya really think a guy would go fer youse when he could have me in bed any time he wanted? Maybe youse should look in a mirror one day, sweetheart. The most you'll ever be is Spot Conlon's whore!"  
  
The anticipation in the room was nerve-wracking. Everyone waited for a clever comeback, a crude remark that would run Cherry out of Manhattan forever. But it wasn't Morning Dew who would deliver the final blow. To the surprise of all, Spot came to his feet with a quickness that sent a shudder down the spines of all present, turned Cherry to face him, and balling his hand into a fist, socked the girl so hard in the face that her neck snapped back with a pop and she fell to the floor, blood rushing down her face.  
  
Spot spit onto the ground beside her, returning the favor of rudeness, and stood over her with a menacing look. "Youse ever talk tah me goil like that again and I'll soak ya so bad you'll curse ya muddah fer givin' boith tah youse!" And then he did something no one could have foreseen. He grabbed Morning Dew's hands, pulled her up to him so that there faces were mere inches apart, and said loud enough for all to here, "I love ya, goil. Don't youse ever forget that."  
  
And then the couple was lost in a fervent kiss that brought a smile of realization to everyone's face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Medda's dance was great; Morning Dew and Spot were on the dance floor the whole time, encircled in one another's arms like soul mates ever linked together for all eternity. Angel and Blink smiled at the couple as they sat together at Jack's table and shared a loving kiss, hoping their relationship would one day equal the passion their friends' now openly showed.  
  
Jack, Runner, and Snitch watched on with smiles. They knew that now that word was out that Spot Conlon had a girl he cared the world about, Morning Dew would need some protecting. They willingly volunteered to escort her everywhere she went, but Spot had a better deal. He would take Morning Dew back to Brooklyn with him and they would live there together until he could acquire a better job and move her into a safer neighborhood. Until then, he didn't have a problem with needing to shadow her; he did that anyways.  
  
Spot rested his forehead against Morning Dew's and gazed into her chocolate brown eyes. "I kinda like things like this, ya know? I feel free tah do whatever I'se wants." He brushed his lips onto hers and breathed in the scent of her fresh breath. "I love ya, babe. I'se so sorry fer all the crap I put youse through."  
  
"Don't worry about it," she replied softly. "It's in the past and there aint nothin' we'se can do tah change it. Let's just focus on the fact that we'se together now and that we'se forgave each other fer all the stuff that's happened. I love ya too much and I don't wanna one day regret not havin' told youse that."  
  
"So we'se livin' without regrets, huh?" He kissed her. "Sounds good tah me. I guess I'se bettah do this then 'fore I'se wake up tomorrow mornin' and wonder why I didn't."  
  
"And what exactly would that be?" she asked innocently, though a playful grin spread across her face.  
  
"Oh, just this." Then he leaned her over just as the last song finished playing and pressed his lips against hers hard. Yet it wasn't for show, it wasn't to display her in any way or to flaunt their love for each other. As a matter of fact, they were oblivious to the racket the Brooklyn and Manhattan newsies were making over the embrace. No, the kiss was Spot's way of finally proving to Morning Dew that he would be there for her no matter what, that he would comfort her when she felt scared or distraught, that he would keep her company when she felt lonely, that he would be her light when she felt like the dark world was enclosing her, and that he would protect her from all harms that might befall her.  
  
But most of all, it was to show how he would always love her, and as she returned the kiss, her message reflected the same thing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
THE END  
  
@-}--- 


End file.
